The present invention relates to a horse measuring ruler structure for measuring the height of the back of a horse. The ruler can be easily quickly telescoped without disassembling any component. When measuring, the outer and inner rulers are stably fixed so that the measuring operation can be conveniently performed without affecting the accuracy of measuring. When vertically moving the vernier main body and the locating ruler for measuring the horse, the inner ruler is protected from being abraded so as to prolong the using life of the ruler.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional horse measuring ruler structure for measuring the height of the horse back. Such ruler is composed of a vernier 1, an upper ruler 2 and a lower ruler 3. A top face of left section of the vernier 1 is inserted with a level 4. The left side of the vernier 1 is formed with a fitting notch 1a. The opening of the fitting notch 1a fixedly clamps a trapezoid stopper board 5. A middle section of right side of the stopper board 5 is fixedly connected with a V-shaped leaf spring 6. The back faces of the upper and lower rulers 2, 3 are pivotally connected with each other by a hinge 7. A lower end section of front face of the upper ruler 2 is disposed with a latch post 2a. The upper end section of front face of the lower ruler 3 is disposed with a latch hook 3a. When the upper and lower rulers 2, 3 are stretched into a straight line via the hinge 7, the latch hook 3a of the lower ruler 3 is latched with the latch post 2a of the upper ruler 2 to fix the upper and lower rulers 2, 3. The vernier 1 via the fitting notch 1a is fitted onto the upper ruler 2 with two ends of the leaf spring 6 resiliently engaged against the left side of the upper ruler 2.
According to the above arrangement, the conventional horse measuring ruler has some shortcomings as follows:
1. When folding the ruler, it is necessary to separate the vernier 1 from the upper ruler 2 and unlatch the latch hook 3a from the latch post 2a. Then the upper and lower rulers 2, 3 can be folded via the hinge 7. Such procedure is troublesome.
2. After stretched, the upper and lower rulers 2, 3 are fixedly latched with each other by means of the latch hook 3a and the latch post 2a in cooperation with the hinge 7. In use, the upper and lower rulers 2, 3 tend to swing to affect the measuring operation and accuracy.
3. When vertically moving the vernier 1 for measuring the horse, the two ends of the V-shaped leaf spring 6 will scrape the left side of the upper ruler 2 and thus shorten the width of the upper ruler 2. This may disable the vernier 1 from engaging with the upper ruler 2 and thus shorten using life of the measuring ruler.